


东方承诺

by LovingStranger_13



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Orlando said Viggo and Fangirls got crazy, for that Chinese interview in 2017
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 是2017年的发糖纪念！采访里，Orlando 说了 Viggo 的名字，而他没想到这个名字拥有让在场女影迷疯狂尖叫的力量，所以回去后，他打算遵守约定，至少给那个名字的主人打一个电话。
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	东方承诺

**Author's Note:**

> 翻lof才想起来当初忘发ao3了。没看过视频的来戳这里：https://srimol.lofter.com/post/47e73d_112796a4  
> 看过也可以再看一遍！太甜了！捂胸口！时隔两年半我依旧被甜到！

新片即将上映，Orlando的宣传开始忙个不停。这不是他第一次来这个遥远的东方国度，上次来他甚至还写了汉字，但至于无翻译采访......饶了他吧，他的汉语真没好到那个地步，他可不像某个多才多艺的老家伙，把西语丹麦语什么的都说得和英语一样溜。Orlando靠在酒店房间里的皮沙发上，盈盈笑意挂在脸颊，他从裤兜里掏出手机，解锁后也懒得到通讯录里找，而是直接切到拨号键，熟练地按下一串号码，看到一个V字出现在屏幕上后就把手机贴到了耳朵边，听着嘟嘟声一下接一下地传来。  
  
“嗨，Viggo，是我。”Orlando猜测着电话那端老家伙的样子，他那边还是一清早。“没什么事，只是来完成个承诺。”  
  
“承诺？”Viggo疑惑地问了句，听起来很精神，看来他的作息规律一如既往地好。“你是又胡乱答应谁什么了。”  
  
“去你的老家伙，不过我说你可以学学汉语了。”  
  
“别告诉我你是向人打包票说我会讲普通话。”好听的男低音化为一阵轻笑，“我听说了你在中国的新片，怎么样？”  
  
“总体还不赖，就是有点疑惑他们为什么要带我去海洋馆。”Orlando支起身子，也跟着笑了起来，“我其实挺想看看大熊猫什么的。你要来么？我们可以一起去，保证你还有额外惊喜。”他带着半份期待地说。

  
“你今天似乎对中国特别热情，发生什么了么？”  
  
“哈，还真瞒不过你，不过是做节目时发现你的中国粉丝特别多。”  
  
邀请被不留痕迹地避开，Orlando倒不觉得自己有什么难过，毕竟今年两人才刚见过面，而他又的确没什么具体认真的理由要一个年近六十的老头子陪他到处折腾。说也奇怪，他感到自己都要老了，却总觉得Viggo还依然年轻。眼里，他还是当年那个身形挺拔的人皇，下一秒还能骑到高大的马背上，英姿飒爽地挥舞着长剑，带领护戒队一路前行。Orlamdo怀念那个时候，拍戏之余，他总喜欢安静地坐在Viggo身旁，专注地看老家伙写诗画画。Viggo的笔从不停，源源不断的灵感经常让他一坐就是半天，而他竟也可以一直陪着，未曾有过丝毫无聊，似乎看老V创作本身就是一件最有意思的事。  
  
Orlando把手机夹在颈窝，解放了的胳膊拿到眼前看了下右手手腕上两个美丽繁复的字母纹身。那是精灵语的九，纪念九人护戒队，当初他们每个人都纹了一个，位置各有不同，老家伙的则是在肩膀上。Orlando回想着，然而却发现自己有些叫不准是左肩还是右肩。他还以为关于Viggo的所有事他都会一直记得，一样不落的，清晰地记得，毕竟那一切都犹如教堂壁画般深刻地雕进了脑子里。只是就像一样被他当做永恒之作的纹身一样，快二十年过去，到底也还是有些许褪色，不如当年那般色彩分明了。  
  
然而它还在，一股源源不断的温泉涌入Orlando心口，带给他近乎灼人的热量，把他的胸口烤得热乎乎的。这也和Viggo一样，他也一样还在，而这就够了。至于到底是什么时候丢失了细枝末节——大抵总是岁月催人老，他歪着头自嘲地想，没准儿哪天他连自己也给忘了。  
  
“hmm, 原来你的承诺是为粉丝当说客。”  
  
电话里又传来的熟悉声音打断了Orlando飘走的思绪。他点了点，想起不是视频才开口，说对方还是那么敏锐，又说到这两天的安排与见闻，然后问老V你最近怎么样。Viggo一直耐心地听着，时不时说一两句风趣的点评引得Orlando吃吃发笑。直到最后，他才像刚想起来似的重新说回今天的采访。  
  
“我一说起你的名字，现场都沸腾了。”Orlando回味着那一刻的奇妙。“你能想象吧，本来都挺正常的，说到Peter也都还好，然后就在你的名字被说出的那一刻，忽然他们就一起都喊了起来，就跟提前约好了似的，可我甚至都没和节目组说过这个。”他说道，然而不知是否是措辞的缘故，他倏地察觉自己有点不好意思，他之前没想过说出来会有这种......说不出的奇异感。Orlando皱着眉挠了挠头，开始有点担心自己是不是搞砸了，因为他明显感到气氛变得微妙起来，不过他又知道他必须把这个分享给他的老家伙听。  
  
“你都不知道，我又重复了一遍你的名字，然后大家就再次欢呼了起来。”他巧克力色的眼睛望向天花板回忆。“我甚至看到有几个姑娘用手捂着脸。”他笑起来，嘴角两旁各出现一道皱纹。“她们超喜欢你，真的，看起来比我出现时还激动。然后我就说要告诉你也要来中国看看。”  
  
“听起来你没给我什么选择啊。”Viggo佯装抱怨地说。  
  
“当然。”Orlando轻松地笑起来，“你可得响应号召。”  
  
“是啊，让我们的忠诚可靠的精灵失言可就是我的过失了不是？”  
  
“所以你看着办吧，老家伙。你的手里可掌握着我的名誉。”  
  
他们这样闲聊了几句，互相调侃，之后就挂了电话。所以得了得了，你们现在一个六十一个四十，可不再是当初那个年纪了，Orlando埋怨自己的多心。别犯傻亲爱的，他打开淋浴告诉自己。  
  
不过他倒真有点期待Viggo来中国，刚冲过澡的演员闭上眼睛向后一仰躺在床上休息，一天的奔波让他有些疲乏。他总是亦步亦趋地跟在他后面，Orlando想，所以他很想让老V也到这个自己先走过的地方看看，看看异国的美丽风光，也走一下他印下的脚步。  
  
  
  
几个月后。  
  
“我来这里是经人推荐。”一个穿着柔软的浅灰色低领长袖毛衫的男人坐在成都一家不大的小饭馆里和对面的两个年轻女孩子聊天。“你们大概知道他，Orlando Bloom。”Viggo低头温柔地笑了下，在递过来的本子上签上一个名字，“那个——”  
  
“啊——”  
  
其中一个女孩儿忽然尖叫出声，但似是立刻又意识到自己的失态，马上用双手捂住了自己的嘴。旁边人拍了下她的肩膀，然后三人环顾着四周点头道歉，所幸并没什么人注意到他们这一桌。回过头后，Viggo困惑地歪着头咦了一下，但还是继续道，“嗯，没关系。”他耸耸肩说，“看来我不用介绍了，你们绝对知道他是不是？”  
  
两个粉丝看起来有点掩饰不住激动地应声后继续听着。  
  
“他一定要我来看看，说中国特别好，还有这里的粉丝也相当热情。”Viggo笑着说，“看来他没说错，真是不虚此行。”他说道，接着在第二个本子上也签好名字。“我会告诉Orlando中国粉丝很想他的，我想他有机会一定会再来，你们也喜欢那个精灵是不是？”


End file.
